


Fantasy Unbuttoned

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fantasy Unbuttoned

**Title:** Fantasy Unbuttoned  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #299: Severus Snape: Stripped Bare  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fantasy Unbuttoned

~

The buttons. It’d always been about the buttons for Harry. Well, and the man underneath, but those buttons made Harry hard. He’d spent far too many Potions, and later DADA, classes fantasizing about what Snape was hiding.

Yes, he had greasy hair, a large nose -- Harry tried not to speculate on what that meant, his inappropriate erections were getting difficult to conceal -- and sallow skin, but the man was sex on legs. And behind buttons.

“Will you get on with it?” Snape growled, snapping Harry back to the present.

“Oh! Yes.” And, smiling, Harry finally got to unwrap his fantasy.

~


End file.
